Crushes
by Eleix Moone
Summary: What happens when you panick right as you are about to tell someone how to feel? Story is better than the summary. One-shot.


**A/n: This just randomly came to me while I was in the car going to my cousins' house. Enjoy!**

**Well...I... **

Draco stared across the Great Hall at the girl of his dreams. She would never understand if he told her about his feelings for her. He was sitting at the Slytherin table next to his best friend, Blaise Zabini, not paying any attention to the food in front of him.

"Draco? Did you hear me?" Blaise asked, snapping Draco out of his trance.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his eyes never straying from the brunette girl.

"I said, did you hear about that talent show tonight? All sixth and seventh years are supposed to be in it. What do you think you are going to do?"

Draco tore his eyes away from the girl. "I don't know. I'll think of something later."

"Okay," Blaise said. Draco looked back at the Gryffindor table and felt a pang of jealously. Potter and the Weasel had said something to make her laugh. _Damn them, _Draco thought. _Why can't I get her to laugh like that? _Blaise followed his friend's gaze. "Draco? Dracooo? Draaaaaaaaaaccccccoooooooo??"

"WHAT?" Draco shouted. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Er... what are you looking at?"

Blaise chuckled. "Nice save, dude. You were staring at Granger again." At that exact moment, Hermione looked up to see both boys staring at her. Draco blushed and looked at his plate.

"No I wasn't," Draco argued.

"Yes, you were. So... when are you going to tell her that you fancy her?" Blaise asked. Draco paled. He always got butterflies when someone (mostly Blaise) mentioned that Draco should tell Hermione that he fancied her.

"Erm... well... I... you see... the thing is..." Draco stuttered.

"Your afraid to tell her?" Blaise finished.

Draco sighed. "Yeah... what if she doesn't like me back? That would suck ass."

"You'll never know until you try. Oh look, the Weaselette and Granger are leaving the Great Hall! Go and talk to her!"

"I can't!"

"Do it! Doooooo itttttt! DDDOOOOOO IIITTT!" Blaise urged. He started to laugh as he saw Draco's expression.

"Fine..."

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, meeting Ginny at the table. "Hey, Gin!" Hermione said.

"You're in a cheerful moodtoday, 'Mione," Ginny answered groggily.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear? There is a talent show, and sixth and seventh years are required to be in it!"

"So, fifth years don't have to be?"

"Nope. Why, do you want to?"

"Haha," Ginny let out a fake laugh. "Very funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be sitting with you when I'm not performing. I think I am going to sing something, I'll need you help choosing a song though..."

"We'll help!" Harry and Ron pitched in. Hermione burst out laughing. Harry and Ron looked at each other. How was what they said all that funny?

"No, it's good. I need Ginny's help for this one." Hermione shot Ginny a look, who nodded.

Harry and Ron went back to talking about Quiditch. Ginny nudged Hermione in the side. "Hermione," she whispered. "Look up. Draco is staring at you." Hermione glanced up, then back at her plate.

"Probably just zoning," Hermione answered. Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, Gin, lets go get started on choosing a song for me."

* * *

"Good luck, Draco!" Blaise said. Draco nodded. He was nervous as hell. He walked to the doors of the hall, and paused before going back to the Slytherin Table.

"Blaise, I can't do this. What if she says no?" Draco asked, worried.

"Then... we'll figure that out later. Now, GO!" Blaise shoved Draco off of the bench at the table.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Draco walked out of the hall, trying to calm his nerves. He saw Hermione and Ginny up ahead. He "casually" walked over to them.

"Hey, Granger."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

At Hermione's hateful tone, Draco paled a bit. "Can-can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess. Ginny, I'll meet you up at the girls dorm?"

"Okay." Ginny shot Hermione a you-have-to-tell-me-everything-he-says look. Hermione nodded.

Once Ginny was out of earshot, Hermione asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Draco's mouth became dry. This was the moment he had been dreading. Actually telling her was so much worse than imaging telling her. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she tells everyone? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she DOES like me back? What if... _

Draco didn't have time to finish his last thought, as Hermione waved her hand in front of Draco's face. "Malfoy? You in there?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something? What was it?"

Draco, once again, was at a loss for words. "Erm... I... nevermind."

"Okay then?" Hermione said.

"Just... listen to the song I sing at the talent show, okay? It'll explain everything." Having said that, Draco walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione standing in the hallway.

* * *

"How about the song... _girlfriend_? By Avril Laviegne?" Ginny suggest.

"No. I am NOT going to sing that."

"Um..._ Monster _by Meg and Dia?"

"No."

"_Wish You Were_ by Kate Voegele?"

"No."

"_Love Song_ by Sara Barrellies?"

"No."

"_Hello _by Evanescence? _Feel This _by Bethany Joy Galeotti? _Indiana _by Meg and Dia?"

"No, no, and no. Sorry, Gin, but I just don't like those songs," Hermione said upon seeing Ginny's expression when she rejected all of Ginny's favorite songs. Ginny's face lit up as she thought of another song. She opened her mouth to say it, but was interupted by another voice.

"Hey, Granger." The girls turned around to see Draco Malfoy looking at Hermione, who began to blush a pale pink.

Covering up her crush on Draco, Hermione, in the meanest tone she could muster, said "What do _you _want, Malfoy?"

"Can-can I talk to you about something?"

Hermione sighed. Not from irritation, it was more of... happiness. She didn't know why Draco wanted to talk to her, but, hey, he wanted to talk to her! She didn't care why. "I guess. Ginny, I'll meet you up at the girls dorms, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded at Ginny's look.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked. Draco became silent as many emotions were displayed across his face. Saddness, hopefulness, gladness, and worry were all mixed into one. Hermione waited for Draco to begin to speak. When he didn't, Hermione waved a hand in front of Draco's face. "Malfoy? You in there?"

Draco looked shocked. "What?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Erm... I... nevermind."

"Okay then?" Hermione said.

"Just... listen to the song I sing at the talent show, okay? It'll explain everything," Draco said before walking away. _What the hell was that all about? _Hermione asked herself. _And why did he tell me to listen to the song he sings? Hmm... _

* * *

When Draco hadn't returned after forty-five minutes, Blaise decided to go to 'Draco's Tree', which was next to the Hogwarts' Lake. Draco always went there when things weren't going well for him, or when he was worried about something. Sure enough, Draco was sitting under the tree, staring at the lake. Immediately, Blaise could tell that something wasn't right with his friend. "Draco? You okay?" Blaise asked. Draco just looked at him. "So I guess it didn't go well?"

Draco nodded. "I couldn't tell her. I panicked and froze up. I couldn't tell her no matter how hard I tried to. Dammit, how l am I going to tell her now? I told her to listen to the song I sing tonight, but I don't know the perfect song!"

Blaise's face lit up. "Come on, Draco, I have the perfect song! Let's go back to the dorm and get your guitar. You'll definitely impress her if you play guitar while singing!"

"Okay..."

* * *

Hermione slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She was _still_ thinking about Draco. He refused to leave her mind.

"Ahem," came a cough from in front of Hermione. She looked up. How had she already arrived at the Gryffindor tower? "Password?"

"Oh... Tom Felton is a Sexy Beast."

"You know he is!" The fat lady answered, laughing.

No sooner had Hermione entered the common room that Ginny attacked Hermione. "What did he say? Did he ask you out? Did he say that he is madly in love with you and wants to shag you senseless? Does he want to get you preggers so you have to marry him? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"GINNY! Shut up! Lets go up to our dorm, okay? Then we can talk," Hermione said, blushing a deep scarlette.

They went upstairs. "Okay, so what did he say?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, really. He started to say something, then got nervous and stopped. He just told me to listen to what he sings tonight..."

"I bet he is going to confess his undying love for you through song!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. So, what was your song idea?"

"My idea was..."

* * *

"You nervous?" Blaise asked.

"You kidding me?" Draco answered. "Nervous is an understatement. I am proclaiming my love for a girl who I don't know feels the same way in front of the whole school. So yes, you could say that I am nervous."

"Just pretend that she is the only person in the room."

"Yeah, like that'll help..."

Draco and Blaise walked into the Great Hall, where there was a stage set up. The boys looked up as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts' third annual talent show! First up, we have... Draco Malfoy, singing _My Beautiful Rescue_ by This Providence. He will also be playing guitar to accompany it." **(A/n: if you are listening 2 the song with it, press play now) **

Draco walked up the stage. He took a deep breath and began to strum his guitar.

_﻿__I've been jumping from the tops of buildings  
__For the thrill of the fall, ignoring sound advice and any thought of consequence  
My bones have shattered, my pride is shattered  
And in the midst of this self inflicted pain, I can see my beautiful rescue_

Draco looked out into the audience, straight at Hermione. He smiled at her as he sang the chorus. 

_I'm falling more in love with every single word I withhold  
I'm falling more in love with every single word you say  
I'm falling head over heels for you…_

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings  
Of the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song "don't you leave me alone"  
My bones were shattered, my pride lay shattered  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world to dance with me_

_I'm falling more in love with every single word I withhold  
I'm falling more in love with every single word you say  
I'm falling head over heels for you again._

_Well I'm crying out, wash my hands these bloody hands Lord,  
Open my mouth and I'll sing, woah oh oh oh._

_I'm falling more in love with every single word I withhold  
I'm falling more in love with every single word you say  
I'm falling head over heels for you._

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings, with you._

As the song ended, cheers erupted from the crowd. Hermione was stunned. She had no idea that Draco was in love with her. She smiled widely at him as he excited the stage. She went over to him.

"That was great," she said. Just them, Professor Dumbledore called Hermione up to do her song. "This song is for you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the stage. As she walked away, Draco put his hand to his cheek. It was still tingling from her lips.

"I will be singing _Fall to Pieces _by Avril Laveigne. The person who the song is dedicated to knows that it is dedicated to them," Hermione said. She smiled at Draco before starting.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

_Chorus:  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_Chorus_

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

_Chorus without last line_

_Chorus_

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Again, cheers were heard from the crowd. Draco and Hermione's eyes met across the room, and Draco motioned to the door with a gesture of his head. Hermione nodded. "Ginny, I will be back... eventually. I am going to go and talk with Draco."

"I told you he was going to confess his love for you tonight!" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed. "Yep! If anyone asks where I am, just say..."

"You needed some fresh air!"

"Yep!"

* * *

Draco was waiting for Hermione outside of the Great Hall. "Where to, my lady?" Draco asked, entwining his fingers with hers. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Lets go take a walk around the lake."

"Okay."

They started to walk outside. Once the got out of the castle, Draco got a different idea. "Actually, come with me. I want to show you the place I go when I need to think. Its my special place. No one but me and Blaise and well, you, know that it's my special place. C'mon," Draco said, pulling Hermione towards his tree. When they got there, Hermione sighed.

"Wow, Draco... this is beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking at how the moonlight bounced off of the lake.

"I agree," Draco said, but he wasn't looking at the lake. He was looking at Hermione. She turned and looked at him, giving him a questioning look. "Hermione, can-can I kiss you?"

Hermione nodded. They leaned in. As their lips met, fireworks exploded in both of their heads. AS they pulled away, they both had the same thought. _Wow._

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said.

"I love you, too," Hermione answered, and they leaned in for another kiss.

**A/n: it kinda sucked, but thats okay! Lol. It was fun to right1 r&r! **


End file.
